890
In a dream, Oberon, a member of the Leviathans, tells Barnabas how to recognize the chosen ones. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood, 1969. For Barnabas Collins has returned from his long journey to the past. But he has come back a different, changed man. And Julia Hoffman seeks to find the secret to his behavior in a mysterious box, which he somehow brought from the past. Julia wonders what is causing Barnabas's strange behavior since his return from the past. She feels the answer lies in the Leviathan Box. She goes to inspect it, and hears breathing coming from it. Barnabas catches Julia as she prepares to open the box. Act I Barnabas angrily stops Julia from opening the Leviathan Box. Julia demands to know what is in the box, but Barnabas orders her out of the house, and insists that she must give up her curiosity. After a heated discussion, Barnabas apologizes to Julia, but thinks she has an overactive immagination for saying she heard breathing coming from the box. Carolyn then rushes inside, screaming for Julia. She notices Barnabas, and she hugs him. Carolyn tells Julia about what Sabrina told her, and says she believes what Sabrina told her. At the antique shop, Megan receives a telegram and calls Julia. She asks her to stop by the shop tomorrow to discuss the Tate painting she purchased. Meanwhile, at the Old House, Barnabas thinks to himself that Julia's curiosity could become a problem, and wonders when he will know to open the Leviathan Box. Act II The next day, Julia arrives at the antique shop. Megan informs her that she received a telegram from someone named Mr. Corey who wants to buy the painting Julia had purchased, and he is willing to spend any amount necessary to get the painting. Julia doesn't appear interested in selling the painting, but agrees to meet with Mr. Corey regardless. At Collinwood, Barnabas and Carolyn are talking in the drawing room about Chris. Carolyn says she is troubled about how Chris is so secretive about his life, but yet she still loves him. Barnabas tells Carolyn that he feels she should try to move on, and then gives her a gift that he says he found at the Old House. It's a pentagram. Barnabas asks her to wear it at all times as a good-luck charm. She agrees, but is still saddened over Chris. Later that day, Carolyn arrives at the antique shop, looking for a chain to wear her pentagram on. Julia, who is also at the shop, wonders where she got it from. Carolyn only says it was a gift, and Julia quickly leaves. Act III At the Old House, Julia asks Barnabas why he gave her the pentagram. He says the answer is obvious. Julia then tells Barnabas about a telegram she received, and believes that Mr. Corey might be Quentin, and then theorizes that Quentin is trying to find every Tate painting there is. Julia gets frustrated at Barnabas's lack of interest in Quentin's well-being, and angrily leaves the house. After she is gone, Barnabas goes to the Leviathan Box, and says "it is time." The breathing noise can again be heard. In a dream, Barnabas is at the Leviathan Altar, and asks Oberon how he will know when the "chosen ones" arrive. Oberon says they will be wearing the sign of the Naga (the multi-headed snake), and he will hear a knock on the door that will awake him from his sleep. When Barnabas sees them, they will be strangers, but yet he will know who they are. Barnabas awakens and hears a knock on the door. The chosen ones have arrived. Memorable quotes : Philip: Here we are, living in the twentieth century, the most exciting century the world has ever known. I mean, we're sending men to the moon! And you're so old-fashioned, your hands tremble when you open a telegram. ---- : Barnabas (to Carolyn): You’re far too important a person to have anything happen to you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Peter Lombard as Oberon Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 891. Story * Philip's reference to sending a man to the moon would have been quite topical at the time as the first manned mission to land on the took place on July 20, 1969, four months previous to this episode being broadcast. * The opening narration states the present year as 1969. * The telephone at Collinwood has the number 4039 written on it. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Barnabas dreams of Oberon, who tells of the chosen ones. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: I hear breathing; Barnabas: Julia is curious / It is time. * TIMELINE: Day 337 begins, and will end in 892. It's morning; telegram came last night. It's afternoon. It was last night when Barnabas met Carolyn. It was yesterday when Julia bought the painting (occurred in 888). Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs a line: (To Carolyn) "There have been far too many tragedies here. You must do...well, you...nothing must happen to you." * When Barnabas goes to the coat rack to get Julia's coat to ask her to leave the Old House, he grabs his own coat first and then has to put it back down and pick up Julia's. * During Barnabas' dream, the boom mic appears above Oberon. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 890 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 890 - The Curious Belief0890